A Little Penmanship
by CurtK
Summary: Years after Seigaku, Ryoma is returning to Japan after becoming the best tennis player in the world. What will happen when he is forced to have a private and exclusive interview with a certain magazine, and what if Sakuno is that reporter?


"Sakuno-chan how long until your new story is done?"  
  
"Um, maybe a couple more days if that is okay with you, Boss."  
  
"It's okay Sakuno-chan, you can call me Kou, or Kou-chan," laughed the president of Japan's leading Tennis magazine.  
  
"Hai. K-kou," she stammered nervously.  
  
Sakuno Ryuzaki sighed as her new boss walked away. She was still a relatively new employee, having just joined barely four months ago. She still felt rather awkward in her new environment. Everyone insisted on being called by their first name, preferably with 'chan' added. Even her boss, Kou, felt this way.  
  
"I should feel happy, not many girls my age could have gotten this job," Sakuno said to herself.  
  
But Sakuno wasn't feeling her greatest, especially because after taking this job, Sakuno had to leave her grand mother and Tomoko. Sakuno's thoughts were interrupted when several of her female co-workers ran up to her desk.  
  
"Sakuno-chan, you were talking to Kou?" giggled one, "you weren't setting up a date were you?"  
  
"No!" proclaimed Sakuno.  
  
"We were just joking!" laughed another.  
  
"Anyway, we all go to the courts after work everyday. We play tennis of course, to keep our figures perfect," winked the first.  
  
"So, what we are trying to say is: you should start coming too. With you we could start having even doubles matches!" said the first woman excitedly.  
  
"Um, sure," replied Sakuno with a smile.  
  
The other two women smiled back and walked off.  
  
"Maybe things won't be so bad here," whispered Sakuno, turning to her computer screen.  
  
"Could I get a glass of milk, please?" asked Ryoma Echizen.  
  
"Sure, I'll get that right to you, sir," responded the young flight attendant.  
  
Ryoma had never particularly liked flying, but he did have to admit, first- class was great. Ryoma was still half surprised every time he got milk on airplanes.  
  
"Here's your milk, sir. Oh, and sir, would it be too much trouble to ask for an autograph?"  
  
Ryoma almost cracked a grin. It was a nice feeling to be known all across the world. He quickly scrawled his name across the paper and the attendant hurried off.  
  
It had been hard work to become the world's best in tennis. A lot of painful hours, weeks, even years of training Ryoma endured. But that had just made his victory that much better. Now, Ryoma was headed home. That is, if Japan could be considered his home. He had lived in many places in his young life, Japan is just a place where he lived the longest.  
  
Ryoma looked down at the letter that had called him back. It was just another usual letter from his mother, but this one had made Ryoma homesick. He did not want to acknowledge this feeling, but deep down, Ryoma knew he wanted to see his friends and family.  
  
"Especially because this one mentioned what Sakuno was up to," whispered Ryoma.  
  
He shook his head, Sakuno was his friend. Well, if she even remembered him. It has been a long time since Ryoma had went to Seigaku with his friends. That was the happiest time of his life, excluding winning the world cup.  
  
Ryoma gave a little half-grin as he suddenly remembered a part of the letter that had particularly drawn him back.  
  
'Boy, well. your mother wanted me to say congratulations on winning the world cup. But, remember boy, you still haven't beat everyone.'  
  
It was a challenge, indirectly, of course, but a challenge to Ryoma nonetheless. Nanjiroh wanted to finish it. The promise Ryoma had been repeating since he was eight years old - to defeat his father.  
  
Thwack! Sakuno hit a clean backhand to the opposite corner of the tennis court.  
  
"Game and set! 6 games to 3," cried Rachel, an American woman who had been with the magazine for years.  
  
"Nice! We knew it was a great idea to invite you!" Sakuno's doubles partner, Yuko, said happily.  
  
"Thank you," Sakuno stuttered embarrassedly.  
  
The girls just laughed. Everyone said their goodbye's and went on their way.  
  
Sakuno smiled and started the long trek to her apartment. She was very happy to be accepted by her co-workers, but a little jealous that they could all afford cars.  
  
Sakuno decided to stop by a little grocery on her way home. The shop was owned by a little old lady who was always very kind. She had even offered to lend Sakuno money before she had gotten her job at the magazine.  
  
"Sakuno-chan, it is nice to see you. It has been too long."  
  
"It's good to see you too, Granny-chan. It has been far too long, any longer and I would have starved without your good food!" insisted Sakuno.  
  
Granny chuckled, "Have a look around dearie."  
  
Sakuno browsed the aisles, randomly placing products into her cart.  
  
"You know Sakuno, a plane landed not too long ago. Plenty of good-looking men for you I'm sure," smiled Granny.  
  
"Granny-chan! I don't need a relationship right now, I just started my career!"  
  
Granny always said this to Sakuno everytime a plane came in at the near-by airport. Sakuno found it rather endearing that the old lady cared about her.  
  
The door jingled as another customer entered.  
  
"You have milk here?" asked a deep voice.  
  
"Sure hun, all the way on the back wall," answered Granny.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Sakuno wasn't sure, but she thought she knew that voice. She turned and saw the person's back. He was tall, and had slightly messy hair. His hair was so black it was nearly blue. Sakuno didn't recognize him. Shrugging, Sakuno returned to the register.  
  
"Are you sure you have everything you need, Sakuno-chan?"  
  
"I'm sure Granny-chan, I'm in a hurry today. But I'll come and chat with you soon," promised Sakuno.  
  
Sakuno paid Granny, but had a large suspicion that the total seemed too low. Granny was just too kind sometimes.  
  
Ryoma sipped his milk as he layed in the shade of a large tree. 'That couldn't have been Sakuno,' thought Ryoma, 'or could it? He had only caught a glimpse of her back as she left the store. 'Her hairstyle is different from when I remember her, but her body looked the same.' Ryoma felt his face heat up slightly. 'This is the are mother said she was living,' he mused, 'oh well, perhaps I will see her another day.'  
  
With that final thought, Ryoma stood up and flagged a cab.  
  
3 hours later and a steep fare later, Ryoma arrived at his old home. Karupin, his cat, ran out to meet him. Karupin was an old cat, but still healthy all the same.  
  
"Karupin!" exclaimed Ryoma, as his cat jumped into his arms, nearly knocking him over.  
  
Ryoma looked around, everything was the same. His father hadn't changed anything, even after the monk who lent them his home died and left the Echizen's the home. Ryoma carried Karupin back into the house.  
  
"Mother, I'm home!" called Ryoma.  
  
"Welcome home, it's been too long!" responded Ryoma's mother from the kitchen.  
  
"Not English food?" teased Ryoma as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm making a big feast just the way you like it, Ryoma. Congratulations," said his mother with a small smile.  
  
"Oh, I see the brat is home," Ryoma's father bellowed.  
  
"Old man," acknowledged Ryoma, "let's play."  
  
"Not so hasty, boy, first. a favor," Nanjiroh replied, smiling wickedly.  
  
"No," answered Ryoma.  
  
"I want you to give an exclusive interview."  
  
"An exclusive interview?"  
  
"That's right, Sakuno-chan," Kou said cheerfully.  
  
"Why me?" Sakuno asked carefully.  
  
"Well, one: I loved your last article. Two, his agent asked for you specifically."  
  
"I-I'm honored sir," gushed Sakuno.  
  
"Please, call me Kou. Anyway I've provided a company car for you. This interview may last a couple days, so I've checked you out to use it the rest of this week," stated Kou, that charming smile never leaving his face.  
  
"Wow, thank you so much, I'll be off then," Sakuno proclaimed.  
  
Kou watched her retreating form. 'She is a very cute girl,' Kou thought, 'Maybe.'  
  
Sakuno Ryuzaki put the company car into drive and left the garage. She coulnd't have been more excited. 'This could be my big break,' thought Sakuno. She manovered the car onto the highway and sighed.  
  
"Ryoma Echizen, will you remember me?" 


End file.
